Ladrón de bicicleta
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette y Alya tienen una tarea pendiente. Deciden hacerla en casa de la morena, pero entre conversación y conversación, las cosas toman un giro inesperado y terminan metidas en una situación extraña.


Meses habían transcurrido desde que Adrien se había llevado la bicicleta de su madre para poder arreglarla.

Meses en los cuales no había hecho nada para intentar devolver la bicicleta, solo se defendía diciendo que vivía muy lejos, que no tenía un vehículo para transportarla o que estaba esperando a su amigo, porque él sí tenía un auto y un porta-bicicletas.

Era fácil confiar en él. El problema era que ya habían transcurrido tres meses y aún no sucedía nada.

—Marinette, se supone que tenemos que terminar la tarea —Alya intentaba llamar su atención.

—Alya, estoy pensando. Perdón —la azabache tomó sus pertenencias e intentó concentrarse en la materia.

Se supone que en la asignatura de Lenguaje debían escribir una historia de misterio, de suspenso. Alya no era buena con las palabras. Le gustaba mucho ser como una reportera, pero no era buena escribiendo.

—Espero que estés pensando en una historia, porque si no mañana tendremos una mala calificación y mi madre me matará si mis notas bajan —la apremió la morena.

Al ver la nerviosa sonrisa presente en el rostro de su amiga, la respuesta llegó sola: estaba pensando en Adrien.

—¿Y ahora qué hizo Adrien? —preguntó la morena rodando sus ojos.

—Oh, no es nada —rápidamente respondió —. Solo pensaba en la bicicleta de mi madre. Es que... ya pasaron tres meses y aún nada —explicó.

Alya anotó eso. Quizás podría ser un caso de investigación, y toda investigación tiene detrás un misterio, y el misterio va de la mano con el suspenso.

Quizás ese tema podría ser el de su relato. Tendría una buena calificacón gracias a las ideas de su mejor amiga.

—¿Y ha dicho algo?

—Bueno... se defiende diciendo que vive muy lejos y no tiene un auto —respondió Marinette.

Alya anotó eso en su cuaderno.

—¿Y no puedes conseguir un auto en tres meses?

—Es lo mismo que me preguntó yo. Porque también tiene compañeros, quizás alguno de ellos tiene un auto.

"Dice que no tiene auto, pero tiene compañeros que pueden tener uno. Inventa excusas" —fue lo que escribió la morena.

—Además, mi mamá compró una bicicleta, y él una vez dijo como broma: "tiene una bicicleta nueva y sigue usando la vieja" —recordó Marinette.

Alya se levantó de la silla y se posicionó frente a su amiga.

—¿Crees que haya dicho esa frase intentando esconder algo? —preguntó emocionada. Su tarea quedaría fantástica, eso estaba genial, como de telenovela.

—Tengo la teoría de que quizás pudo haber vendido la bicicleta de mi mamá.

—¡BOM!

Alya hizo una explosión con sus manos y dio un leve salto. Marinette solo se limitó a observarla de modo extraño.

—Es como si fuera un ladrón de bicicletas, ¡eso es genial! —Marinette la observó de modo serio, enojada —. Yo me entiendo. Ahora, dime lo que tienes hasta ahora.

—Mm... ¿lo que tengo sobre qué?

—¡Niña! —la sujetó por los hombros para observarla fijamente —. Me refiero a tus motivos, por qué dices que vendió la bicicleta.

—Ah, eso.

Alya tomó una de las sillas y se sentó frente a su amiga. Dejó de lado el cuaderno por un rato. Si quería hacer esto, lo haría bien. Escucharía todo primero, luego sacaría sus hipótesis y finalmente —confiando en su memoria— escribiría toda una historia al respecto con la información recopilada.

—La bicicleta de mi mamá era de una marca conocida, pero de las que ya no se venden. Una bicicleta de colección.

—¡No puede ser!

—Alya, pareces muy emocionada, me asustas —Marinette se sentía realmente incómoda.

—Sigue hablando, este tema es genial.

—Claro... —la verdad ese era su único motivo, junto con que Adrien sabía de la bicicleta nueva de su madre. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Él se la vendió —. Bueno... sucede que él colecciona cubos, entonces... pudo haberla vendido para comprar cubos nuevos. O eso creo.

La mente de Alya no dejaba de maquinar teorías: una bicicleta de colección, venderla, comprar un montón de cosas costosas. ¡Por Dios!

—Además, ya ha vendido cosas, porque vendió una bicicleta de su mujer y... creo que eso es todo.

—¿Lo has visto en el supermercado?

—Según mi madre solo está de mañana. Aunque no sé, yo no he ido.

—Espera, antes de seguir con esto... ¿no me habías contado que tiene problemas con Lila?

¿Lila?

El ceño de Marinette se frunció. Esta vez Lila no tenía nada que ver, ¿por qué la metía en la conversación?

—Pues... sí, se han estado tirando indirectas mediante las redes sociales.

—¿Podrías recordarme esas indirectas? —pidió Alya.

Marinette no estaba entendiendo nada. Se supone que hablaban de la bicicleta de su madre, ¿qué tenía que ver la relación de Adrien y Lila en esto?

—Lila tenía puesto en su Instagram: "Tú y yo juntos por siempre, nadie te va a aguantar como yo lo hago" —Alya anotó eso, sabía que podría servir de algo —. Después en su WhatsApp tenía escrito: "Todo mal" y la última vez que revisé su Instagram tenía escrito: "Siempre lo mismo, ¿hasta cuándo?"

Alya dejó el cuaderno de lado.

—¿Siempre qué?

—¿Cómo esperas que yo sepa eso?

Alya pensaba que tal vez todos esos estados significaban que la pareja estaba pasando por un problema, que habían peleado o que quizás terminarían separándose. Pero nuevamente: solo eran teorías.

—¿Sabes qué es lo raro? —la morena negó con su cabeza, ella no podía saber sobre ellos, ni siquiera los conocía personalmente —. Lo raro es que ellos no se tienen como amigos en Facebook.

—¿En serio? Pero si viven juntos.

—Hasta hace poco se tenían agregados, recientemente se borraron.

Alya se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

—Quizás sucedió que se pelearon, y uno de ellos borró al otro por la discusión —pensó Alya —. ¿Sabes qué haremos ahora? ¡iremos al supermercado!

—¿Para qué iríamos? —preguntó una preocupada azabache.

—Porque veremos si él está ahí, o si ella está —respondió de modo obvio —. Tenemos que descifrar cómo están, si se tratan bien o si más bien ni miran.

—Eso no...

—¡Y quiero saber! —aclaró Alya. Marinette simplemente negó con su cabeza, Alya podía ser muy exigente cuando se lo proponía.

Juntas emprendieron camino hacia el supermercado.

Decidieron ir por el camino más largo. Cuando pasabas por ahí, tenías que ingresar por una gasolinería. En eso estaban.

Marinette estaba asustada, ese lugar era un tanto solitario y en ocasiones iban personas de mala calidad, borrachos, drogadictos y cuando podían, robaban autos. No era muy seguro que digamos.

Había un muchacho en motocicleta coqueteando con una muchacha. Ambas chicas observaron con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y se dieron la vuelta, alejándose para no ser vistas.

—¡Marinette! —la mencionada tapó la boca de su amiga y dieron la vuelta al lugar (para llegar a la otra puerta, la trasera).

Ambas se veían perplejas.

—¡Ese era Adrien! —gritó Alya.

—Eso es...

—¡No me digas que no! —la retó Alya —. Lo he visto por foto, recuerda que me mostraste su foto de perfil. ¡Era él! —exclamó Alya —. Ahora entendemos mejor la pelea que tienen, ¡Adrien le es infiel a Lila!

Marinette no sabía qué decir.

Adrien estaba apoyado en una moto, sonreía y acariciaba el cabello de una perfecta desconocida. ¡Esa chica no era Lila!

—Pero... él tiene a Lila.

—A veces los chicos se aburren de estar en una relación con la misma persona durante mucho tiempo —le explicó Alya —. Además, esa chica se veía como de su edad.

—Lila es solo diez años mayor que él, tampoco es como que sea una anciana —Marinette la defendió —. Además, es la madre de su hijo.

Ambas se dirigieron a un local que había cerca de donde estaban, compraron helado y se sentaron para hablar.

—¿Y si para coquetear él regaló la bicicleta de tu madre? —preguntó Alya.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —se quejó la azabache —. Nadie regalaría una bicicleta así como así.

Marinette no podía creer que ese chico fuese realmente Adrien. Quizás solo era alguien que se parecía a él, además, no estuvieron ahí durante mucho tiempo, simplemente lo vieron de pasada.

—Adrien quiere mucho a su hijo, él es incapaz de ser infiel —Marinette lo defendía.

—Solo dices eso porque te gusta.

Ambas decidieron que volverían al lugar, verían a la persona y se asegurarían de que era o no Adrien.

Alya se sentía como toda una detective, la historia de la bicicleta ya no importaba tanto. Aunque... lo más seguro sería que esa bicicleta ya no existiera.

Volvieron al lugar. Marinette se sorprendió al ver que esa persona seguía ahí. Pero estaba feliz de ver que efectivamente...

—Te dije que no era Adrien —sonrió ella.

Sabía que Adrien era un hombre correcto, que jamás le sería infiel a su... ¿mujer, novia? Bueno, a Lila.

—Mm... —Alya parecía un poco avergonzada.

—No es tan buena idea suponer cosas que no son.

—¿Bromeas? ¡todo esto me servirá para terminar la tarea! Voy a escribir una historia sobre infidelidad —celebró la morena.

—¡Ni se te ocurra utilizar los nombres de Adrien y Lila!

—¡Tranquila! Ya pensaré en algo —respondió guiñando su ojo —. Y tú puedes escribir sobre la bicicleta, te regaló ese tema.

Marinette rió. Juntas comenzaron a caminar, porque ahora irían de nuevo a la casa de Alya.

—Al final, ¿qué crees que pasó con la bicicleta de mi mamá?

—La verdad: no tengo idea. Supongo que solo el tiempo te dará la respuesta.

 **Me sorprende decir esto, pero: todo lo relatado aquí ocurrió en la vida real, solo que estaba con mi mamá, no con una amiga.**

 **Vimos a una persona idéntica a él, aunque era de noche, eran como las nueve. Y bueno... ¡era como su doble! Mismo peinado y misma altura. Solo que... después cuando lo vimos bien, el desconocido era más delgado XD**


End file.
